Suspicions
by Merchant-Love
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP! PLEASE R&R! Read on to find out what happens after the 3rd chapter! AN: I'M BACK! These chapters are all REVISED! Check 'em out!
1. What's Up With Gene?

**Introduction:** Tonight we were, as usual, cruising in the ship sightseeing. I was annoying Gene which, since I have a crush on him, I didn't want to do so I tried to cut down on being an annoyance. I am Eliza Oyama, crew member of the Outlaw Star. I am writing this little story in my diary, so it'll be from my own point of view so you can get an idea of what is going on around here. I'll start off by saying this: I have been watching over Gene like the "stalking ghost",as Gene calls me, that I am. And it also seems Gene is showing some feelings toward me. I don't know if he is what I think he is but I'll let you decide and see if he really IS showing feelings toward me. Oh yeah,and I might make chapters of this story so I can keep a kind of little diary to let you know what's been happening.

It started one night when we all were sitting at a diner eating. It has been exactly one week after our encounter with the McDougall Brothers. I had gotten over that though, since I've been concentrating on more important things. Gene and Jim were having a conversation while they were eating, but I didn't interrupt because I'm not rude. I had finished my dinner, then announced I was going for a walk. "Okay, but if everyone thinks a bomb went off, we'll know you're around!", Gene said sarcastically. "Yeah, I'll make sure to bust their eardrums real good for you okay?", I replied back. "Hey, I'm just teasing you!", Gene said. "Well save the playing around for later", I whispered to Gene. I walked out into the public, blending in like a normal person and walked around the place for a little bit, stopping in a corner where I would rest without being seen. I would stop and look in store windows or see what new guns and bullets were out. I would even look at the shoe store which would be funny if Gene saw me looking there. But I know it sounds like I was a homeless person, which is what I practically was before I met up with the Outlaw Star crew.

"C'mon Eliza, it's time to go now!", said a voice behind me. It was Melfina. We went back to the ship and took off. Then we all decided to hang out in the living room. "I was looking for you after we left, I was thinking you'd be standing right there or following me without me knowing", Gene told me. "Yeah, he even looked at the shadows!", Jim said. "But then I saw your figure standing outside the gun store and came and got you", Melfina said. "Oh yeah, and I saw this and got it for you Eliza. Here, just a little something to show my love", Gene said and handed me a little flower. "Thank you, it looks real nice", I said to Gene. Now I love him even more than I did before, I thought. "Well I do know how to please girls, don't I?", Gene asked. "Yeah, you've really captured my heart Gene", I replied, rolling my eyes. "Why thank you", Gene said. I walked over and sat next to Gene. "But if you try anything, I'll have to kill you", I exclaimed, pulling out my gun and pointing it at Gene's head. "No, don't shoot me! I won't try anything, I promise!", Gene said, acting scared. I laughed at Gene. "You act like a child Gene! And I would never shoot you, besides my gun wasn't loaded", I replied. "Hey, why do you have to scare me like that!",Gene asked. "Aww! Come here, I'll make you feel better", I said in a baby voice. I gave Gene a hug which made him feel better. "Careful Eliza, he might try something if you keep hugging him", Ashia said suddenly. "Yeah, I might try to get you in my room", Gene said sarcastically. "Are you serious?", Melfina asked. "I just said I wouldn't try anything", Gene replied. "What if I try something?", I asked flirtatiously. "No comment", Gene said with a laugh. "Hey! You'd let Eliza advance on you?", Melfina said surprised. I laughed at Melfina. Melfina walked over to Gene. "Hey, wait your turn! I had him first!", I shouted to Melfina. Gene laughed. "Okay Eliza, you had me long enough, now it's Melfina's turn.", Gene said. I stood up and announced that I would be in my room. "Two girls fighting over Gene, who would have thought?", Ashia said. "You, shut up", I said pointing at Ashia. "You", I said pointing to Gene, "You better watch out when you pass a dark corner because I might be there and I might do something...unorthodox", I gave a toothy smirk before walking off. "Yeah, I'll make sure to keep my eyes out for you!",Gene called back to me.

I walked down the hallway to my room, but decided to go to my secret spot to do some searching on my computer. I creeped off to the darkest part of the ship and found my little laptop where I do research and stuff. I logged on and found a friend was on too, one of my navigator friends. I didn't bother talking though and looked up my horoscope for the day. It said "That special someone will take interest in you when you least expect it". Of course, I didn't believe in it since I had experience with other horoscopes. My friend sent me a Instant Message and asked if I'd "nailed" Gene, of course I knew she was joking. I sent back that it'll be some time, but I'm getting closer. I logged off and shut down the laptop. I creeped off into my room and sat down on my bed. I thought I heard something, but when I looked up there was nothing there. I got up and began pacing around my room. All of a sudden, someone grabbed me and pushed me onto my bed, covering me up and holding me down in place. It was Gene, as usual, teasing me for fun. When he let me go, I'd gotten over my shock. I uncovered myself and glared at Gene. Gene was laughing with glee. "Why do YOU do THOSE things to me? You tease me too much!", I said to Gene. "I love to play around with you though, you're so much fun! You also told me to save the teasing for later, remember?", Gene replied. "Yeah, yeah. But sometimes it seems someone's after me, stalking me almost. I sometimes fear for my life, and I just don't feel loved anymore.", I said with a sigh. "Well, there's those kind of people", Gene said before leaning closer and whispering in my ear. "And then there's me", he whispered. Gene licked my cheek playfully before leaving my room.

Stay tuned for next chapter...


	2. The Revealing

Sorry for the wait! Here is my second little diary entry, enjoy! It's even been edited too!

It's morning now, I'm still thinking about what Gene said to me last night, because I can't get it out of my head. There are those kind of people, and then there's me. That's all I've been thinking about. What does he mean by that, I thought, does he feel the same way about me as I feel about him? Nah, why would he have those feelings for me, I mean come on, we're 3 years apart, but he doesn't know that, and he seems to have those feelings for Melfina anyways. I shrugged at the thought and got up out of my bed. I put my glasses on, threw my cloak over myself, and put my hat on so I'd look normal again. I went out into the kitchen where Melfina had cooked breakfast for everyone. Everyone was seated at the table,so I sat down myself. "Good morning Eliza, did you have a nice rest?", Gene asked me. "Yeah, yeah", I replied. "You seem to be out of it today, aren't you happy to see me?", Gene continued. "Yes Gene, I'm delighted to see you. I couldn't sleep last night, because I kept dreaming about you", I replied, rolling my eyes. What I didn't tell him was that was true. Gene smiled at me, and I looked down at the table and blushed a bit. Melfina served us breakfast and we all ate in silence. "This is real good Melfina, you're a good cook", Jim said to Melfina. "Thank you Jim, I'm glad you like it", Melfina replied. I looked up from the table and noticed Gene was staring at me and smiling. "What?", I asked Gene. "Nothing", Gene replied, going back to his food. I shrugged a bit, looking down at my plate and continuing to eat. But everytime I would look up, Gene would be staring at me. "What?", I asked again, feeling a bit nervous. "Nothing", Gene replied with a chuckle. "Why are you staring at me so much?", I asked Gene. "Nothing really, I just like to stare", Gene replied. But of course, everyone including me knew Gene was lying, which he wasn't that good at, the same with telling the truth. "Gene, stop staring at Eliza", Aisha said. "But I wanna stare at her! She's so adorable, why wouldn't anyone want to stare at her?", Gene said playfully. "Adorable?", I asked, blushing a bit more. Gene nodded, and I just sat there. I finally got up and put my dishes in the sink. "If you would excuse me, I will be doing some thinking in the other room since Gene is starting to freak me out", I said to everyone. Gene smiled at me and gave me a wink. I took a deep breath and started to walk away. "Okay, I love you Eliza!", Gene said to me. I almost tripped and my heart skipped a beat at the sound of that. I turned around and looked at Gene questioningly. "Gotcha Eliza! I knew you'd fall for that", Gene said teasingly. I turned around and my heart started to beat again. I gave a sigh and walked onward. That was a shock, I thought to myself, I thought he was serious. "It'll never happen", I said to myself.

I wandered around for a bit before deciding to go into the living room. I walked toward the living room, but I heard Gilliam's voice which made me jump. "Hello there Eliza", Gilliam said. "Hey Gilliam, you scared me for a minute, I thought Gene was sneaking up on me", I replied. "Well, I was just passing by when I heard a loud sound and came to see what it was, but I guess it was just you", Gilliam said. "Okay, now that's something Gene would say, I don't need to hear it from you too" I said a bit irritably, walking away before Gilliam could speak again. I went into the living room to rest, making sure I was alone so I could think. I sat down on the couch and folded my legs up to get some of the light out of my eyes, since I can think better in the dark. I was just thinking about when I should reveal to Gene about my true feelings for him when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. It was Jim, but his tap made me jump. "Sorry to scare you Eliza, but we can't find Gene. He said he was going to check the engines of the ship but when Suzuka went to get him, he was gone. I think he's around here somewhere, but if it's not too much trouble, could you go find him for us?", Jim explained. "That's okay, I'm a bit jumpy today as it is for some reason", I said. I sighed at Jim's request, since it's usually Gene who ends up finding me, I never had to find him. "How ironic, but I'll go find Lover Boy for you. Hopefully he isn't trying to trick me like he always does.", I replied as I got up to go look for Gene.

I had a strong feeling he went to look for me, so I went down the dark hallway where I go to explore. I started to look around when I heard a noise. I looked around but there was no one there. I continued to walk when I thought I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around but there was no one there, so I thought. I pulled a gun out from an inside pocket in my cloak, just in case. I had started to back up, but all of a sudden I felt something being wrapped around me, and someone picked me up, and started running off. The person must have ran into a room I guess, because I heard a door shut, and I was dropped on a bed and pinned down, so I couldn't move. I struggled to get free but the person was just too strong. I heard a laugh, which I recognized as Gene's. He let me go so I could breathe. I realized he wrapped his coat around me. "That was fun, I wish I could do that again", Gene said to me. "Yeah, well you got to stop doing things like that to me, see look I was ready to shoot you and everything", I said, holding up my gun. "I didn't see the gun, or else I would've been more careful. But why is it that I must stop playing around with you again?", Gene replied. "If you don't stop, then you'll give me a heart attack! But of course, you wouldn't mind since I'm so annoying", I said slyly. Gene laughed at that, then paused. "I never said you were annoying", he said. He came over and sat down with me. He got on top of me playfully, since I never moved so now I couldn't get up. Man, I never imagined his body would feel this good, I thought. Wait, why did I just think that? Argh, I'm becoming just as perverted as he is! "You're very cute Eliza, I seriously mean that.", Gene said to me. This brought me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, and so are you, but what's the difference?", I asked, lowering my eyelids. "It's just that I've never seen a cuter girl than you before." Gene confessed. I scoffed at that statement. "Oh really? How many women have you used that one on Gene?", I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "I'm serious Eliza! And the truth is, I love you very much. I never realized it until just recently, but I can't stop thinking about you", Gene continued. He looked over to make sure no one was at the door eavesdropping, then turned back to me. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "And I mean that too, I really love you, I'm not lying. I want to spend my life with you." Gene whispered, slowly starting to give me kisses from my cheek to my neck. I shivered a bit at the touches, they just felt so nice. Well, talk about luck. All this time, and I never would have guessed he truely had those feelings for me, I thought. Well, I guess this is the perfect time to tell him my feelings then, I thought some more. "Gene, there is something I must tell you, and I've been keeping it for a while", I said to Gene.

Stay tuned for the conclusion...


	3. Finally Finding Love

Sorry for the VERY LONG wait for another chapter to my story "Suspicions", I'm sure you've all forgot about it or never read it before . But here is the conclusion to the suspenseful 2nd chapter. Enjoy! P.S. I keep forgetting this, but the story here takes place at Starwind & Hawkings. **Caution: If you do not like lovey dovey things, please do not read this chapter as it has lovey dovey details in it. Thank you**

"The truth is Gene, I really do care about you. You may think I am just a little girl who will never love someone, but I found that someone. And it turns out to be you Gene.", I confessed. "Wow, so you really do love me. Oh well, that's good enough for me. But wait, aren't you 15 years old? Because if you are, I cannot love you like this. It's too criminal", Gene said to me, looking down sadly. "That is another confession I must make, I lied to you all. I feel bad about lying to you most of all, since you're the one I love. And I did it just so I'd feel liked a little bit", I replied, almost crying. "So how old are you really?", Gene asked. "I'm actually 17 years old, I'll be 18 soon. Is that okay with you? Does it make you feel better?" I confessed to Gene. "Let me think for a moment", Gene replied, going into a thought. I looked down and closed my eyes, thinking he'd say he still felt wrong about it. "Yes, it is okay with me, so I guess me and you aren't too far apart now, are we?", Gene said, smiling. I looked up, my eyes opening just a bit wider. I shook my head lightly. I shed a couple of tears just then, I was so happy. But I didn't want Gene to see me crying, but I guess he did. "Come here Eliza, I'm here for you. You don't have to worry anymore.", Gene told me in a calm voice. I moved over to Gene and gave him a big hug, feeling his warm body, which made me feel very good inside, and it calmed me down. I held onto Gene for about 5 minutes before I let him go.

"Feeling better now?", Gene asked me. "Yes, actually I am feeling better. Thanks", I replied. We left my room and made our way out into the living room where everyone was relaxing. "So I see you found Gene Eliza. Thank you, I hate to admit it but we were worried about him.", Jim said to me as we came into the room. "Of course you were worried about me, I'm Gene The Great!", Gene said with pride. Everyone except me and Melfina sighed at what Gene said, which made him fall over. I giggled at that. "What's wrong everyone?", Melfina asked. "We had a feeling Gene would say something like that.", Jim replied. "It was still pretty funny", I said. Gene sat on the couch and groaned. I went over and sat next to him. I held onto his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. This made the others a little suspicious. "So what were you two doing all this time?", Ashia asked. "Nothing really, we were just having a nice conversation.", Gene answered, then he looked down at me. "Hey Eliza, could you let go of my arm now?", Gene said to me, smiling a bit nervously. "I don't want to right now", I replied. Jim lowered his eyelids. "Gene, what were you REALLY doing all this time?", Jim asked suspiciously. "Nothing, I told you we were just talking", Gene answered. "Then why does Eliza seem to be so attached to you? You didn't do anything to her, did you?", Ashia wondered. Everyone gave Gene a suspicious look. "What! She seems attached to me because...um...she...um", Gene started to say, looking for the right words. I buried my face into Gene's shoulder. This is it, he's going to tell everyone I'm in love with him, I thought. Then I came up with an idea "I'm tired right now, and it just so happens Gene is right here, so I have something to lay on.", I said. It was a lie, but it saved Gene's life. The others believed me, and I sighed with relief. Gene gave me a relieved look, and I smiled. "As long as Eliza's okay, we're okay", Jim said. "I still think Gene is in...", Ashia started to say, but Gene interrupted her. "Okay now! You know what, I'm hungry. Let's go out and get something to eat!", Gene said. Everyone agreed and we set out.

We ate at a fast-food place nearby. Gene was very generous enough to pay the bill, but we couldn't get Ashia out of the place. I finally got her to come when I told her that I heard there was some dragonite nearby. We made our way back to Starwind & Hawkings, since it was getting dark out. Ashia started playing that dating hand-held game when we got back, and let me have a go at it. I ended up beating it 3 times and Ashia couldn't even beat it once. When it was got really dark, I told Ashia we'd better get to sleep, because we didn't want to be tired in case some enemy came along. Ashia went off to sleep in the living room while I made my way to my room. Gene stopped me as I was walking, he said he had to tell me something. "You know, in case you want to spend the night with me, I'll be glad to let you.", Gene told me. I looked at him for a minute, blushing some "Okay, I'll give it some thought, and I'll come into your room if I feel like it. Okay?", I said to Gene. Gene nodded, and went off into his room. I went into my room and threw off my cloak, hat, and my 'distracting' shoes. I layed in my bed for a brief moment, then got up to go look out my window. I looked down at the nightlife below, thinking to myself "Should I go and spend the night with Gene or not?" and it was as if my brother Tochiro was there beside me, and he was telling me "What are you crazy? Go be with him! If not, you might lose him". I smiled and whispered thanks to the air and left my room.

I made my way to Gene's room and opened it slowly, in case Gene was asleep. Gene was lying on his bed, awake, staring at the ceiling, like he was thinking about something. He looked over at me. "I got cold and I couldn't find a blanket", I lied, "so can I sleep here with you?". Gene smiled, he had used that line so many times. "Is that a fact or are you using a pick-up line on me?", Gene asked. "I'm serious, really", I lied again. Gene motioned for me to come lay with him. I went over and layed down on Gene's bed, right next to him. I looked up at the ceiling, then closed my eyes for a minute. "Now you aren't going to fall asleep with your glasses on, are you?", Gene asked me. I chuckled, not realizing I was still wearing them. I was reaching up to remove my glasses, but Gene caught my hand. "No, allow me. I want to see what your eyes look like, since you keep them hidden", Gene said to me. He reached up and removed my glasses from my face. The moon had shined a beam of light into the room, and into my face. I covered my face with my hand, then put it down, looking at Gene with my almost-dark blue eyes. "Wow, you have such pretty eyes. They almost look like mine.", Gene commented. He stroked my cheek and I smiled. He put his other hand up to my mouth. "And such tender lips I might add", Gene said with a smile. I chuckled, Gene had such a way with words. "Well they're not...", I started to say but Gene covered my mouth. "Shh, you'll destroy my moment here.", Gene told me. I rested my head down, licking Gene's bare shoulder playfully. "Hey Eliza?", Gene asked. "Yeah?", I replied. "Close your eyes a minute, I heard that if you close your eyes when the moon light shines on you, it'll bring good luck.", Gene said to me. I closed my eyes and the greatest moment of my life happened. Gene gave me a warm, tender kiss on my lips. "I love you", Gene told me in a sweet voice. I opened my eyes, blushing some at Gene's kiss. Then I grinned, feeling confident now. I rolled on top of Gene, kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms around me, and we held the kiss for a few minutes before breaking it off. I looked into Gene's eyes and told him I loved him back. I rested my head on Gene's chest, rubbing against it a bit with my cheek as I closed my eyes. That's Round 1, I thought to myself. And then I fell into a peaceful sleep.

To be continued...

Now didn't that make you feel all warm and cuddly inside? Chapter 4 coming up soon so in the name of Gene Starwind, "You'd better get ready!".


	4. My Life Afterwards

Here's the next chapter of the diary! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, just Eliza Oyama.

**Introduction:** So this is the final chapter of my diary entries for now. This is what happens after my little "experience" with Gene. I hope you enjoy this entry because I had a great time writing it. Sincerely, Eliza C. Oyama

I felt someone shaking me. It's Gene, trying to wake me up. "C'mon Eliza, it's time to wake up now", Gene says to me. I open my eyes, looking around. "Is it morning already?", I ask with a yawn. "Yeah it is, the night goes pretty fast when you spend it with me huh?" Gene replied with a grin. Gene came over and gave me a kiss. I smiled as Gene went to put a shirt on. I gave a sigh and sat up. I got up to leave, but Gene grabbed my arm. I looked over at him, and he gave me a deeper kiss. "That's for good luck", he said. I grinned and left his room. I went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face to wake myself up completely. I dried my face with a hand towel. I went back into Gene's room to get my glasses, since I forgot I left them there. I put them on and walked out of Gene's room again. Then I saw Gene coming down the hall. "I think the others are awake, so I'm going downstairs. You coming?", Gene said. "I'll be down in a minute, I just got to get ready.", I replied back. I walked into my room. I put my shoes on, yes THOSE ones. I also put my hat on. I was about to put my cloak on when all of a sudden I paused and remembered something. Well, I'm not going anywhere right now, so I guess I won't put this on yet, I thought to myself. So I put the cloak down and walked downstairs. "Good morning Eliza", I heard everyone say as I came downstairs. I walked into the dining room. "Gee, how'd you know it was me?", I asked sarcastically. I sat down at the table and Gene smiled at me. Melfina was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Everyone was silent, and I just kicked my feet back and forth while I waited. Melfina served us breakfast, it was pancakes. They were really delicious, I wish I could cook as well as Melfina.

Jim broke the silence after we ate. "So what are we going to do today? Find a job, fight enemies, anything?" he said. "I don't know. Something should come up." Gene replied, lost in thought about something. "You always say that Gene! And next thing you know we end up working for Fred Luo or almost getting killed!" Jim said. "Who's Fred Luo?", I asked, looking at Gene and Jim. Gene and Jim both said "Uh..." at the same time. "Fred Luo is a friend of mine. He owns a place that sells weapons. We go there for supplies sometimes. He always tells me I owe him something, but I'm afraid to ask what." Gene replied. "Oh him! I got weapons from his place when I was a bounty hunter in Heifong. Suzuka, didn't you try and kill him one time? That's what I heard" I said. "Yes I did" Suzuka replied, sipping some tea. "But unfortunately Gene came around and stopped me, or else I would have succeeded in killing Fred Luo". "Yeah, Fred's always getting targeted" I said.

Everyone was silent again. Then Gene spoke up. "Wait a minute, you were a bounty hunter Eliza?", Gene asked, looking at me. "Yeah, had to do something to make money", I replied. All of a sudden, an idea hit me. "Hey, I know what I need to do. I'll be right back!", I said, getting up and running to the door. "Be careful", I heard Melfina say before I ran out. I ran outside to the XGP and went inside to get my laptop. I took it back inside Starwind & Hawkings. I sat down in the living room, logged on my laptop, and started typing. I found some information on the guy that invaded my home at the time after I found out about my brother's death. "Yes! I found it!", I shouted out loud. Everyone came into the room after hearing me say this. "What's wrong Eliza? What did you find?", Jim asked me. "Information on this one person", I answered. " What person?", Gene asked me. I brought up a picture of the guy onto the moniter. "That guy there.", I responded, pointing at him. "Who is he Eliza?", Ashia asked me. "He calls himself the Shooter Boss. He invaded my home a couple days after I found out my brother was killed. He was the one who...killed..my..brother." I said, fighting back tears. "Eliza, I'm so sorry", Gene said. "Thanks, I already killed this guy though." Then an alert message came on my screen. "Warning! Target has been spotted East from your location", a computerized woman's voice said. "What! It can't be! Dammit, he must have been revived by his henchmen!" I said. "Where is he located at? Can you find out his location?", Gene asked me. "The computer just said East of here, are you deaf?", Jim asked. Gene looked at Jim angrily. "Shut up! I heard what it said, I'm talking about his location in the East", Gene said. "Already on it", I replied. I started typing and brought up a map with a red dot on it. "Where is this place? Zoom in on the map", Jim said. I zoomed in on the picture until I saw the location. "There", I said. "I know that place, it's a couple blocks from here.", Gene announced.

I nodded, taking out a tracking device from my pocket, inserting it into the computer, and downloading the information onto it. I shut down my laptop afterwards and ran upstairs to my room. Gene followed me. "What are you doing Eliza?", Gene asked me. "I'm going out, I can't let him try and terrorize the city or try and come after me and do me in.", I answered. "Are you crazy! It's too dangerous!", Gene replied. "I have to, don't worry, I'll be back." I said. I threw my cloak on and ran back downstairs and out the door. Gene followed me outside. He grabbed my shoulder. "Are you sure you'll be all right? I'm worried about you." Gene said to me. "I'll be just fine. Don't worry about me. I had experience with this guy already.", I told Gene. I gave Gene a big kiss and hug, resting my head on his shoulder for a minute. "That's for luck. And if I don't come back, keep me in your memories." I said. I turned around and walked away. I went into the city and walked around. I looked down at the tracking device, and it beeped a couple times. I passed by the gun shop, and I looked at it out of the corner of my eye. Then I saw something that interested me. I walked into the gun shop, putting the tracking device away, and went to the shelf. I noticed they had another Cosmo Dragoon in stock. I pulled out my Cosmo Dragoon. I picked up the other Dragoon and looked at it. "This one is different than mine", I said aloud. I was thinking about exchanging mine for the newer one, but a thought crossed my mind. No, I cannot exchange this Dragoon that I have. This one is a sacred item to me. Tochiro used it in his battles, and I'm going to keep fighting with it also, I thought. I opened up the bullet case in my gun. "Only four bullets left, I need to buy some more if I'm going to face up with Shooter again.", I said out loud. I looked around for the right bullets to buy. I saw they had them in stock. "Only 10 Wong each, not a bad price at all." I said. I picked up a whole bunch of them. I went up to the cashier and threw him a coin. "Here, keep the change.", I told the guy. "Thank you so much", the guy replied back at me. I smiled and walked out of the store. I walked to a dark corner and loaded up my gun. "This should do it, now I'm ready", I said.

I walked off to the location where Shooter was with help from the tracker. Meanwhile, inside the place some guys were watching me from their computers. "Boss, that girl is here! The sister of that engineer you poisoned", one of the henchmen said. "Excellent, scan her for weapons, she might not be armed.", the Shooter Boss said. The henchmen started doing a scan on me. "It looks like she's armed Boss, all her pockets contain a different gun. Wait a minute, what's this!", the henchmen said. He looked at the Dragoon that I kept in my top right pocket. "Boss, that girl is armed with a Cosmo Dragoon!", he said. "What! How could she have gotten that, oh wait I almost forgot. That crazy pipsqueak engineer had the Cosmo Dragoon, he must have given it to her.", The Shooter Boss said. I tried to open up the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Dammit, how am I supposed to get this door open!", I shouted. Then I took out my C-35 gun and blasted the door down. "That works", I said, as I walked inside. I walked through many hallways, not noticing all the cameras. Then I heard a voice. "Ah, I see you found my location. Great job, but now you must die!", I heard the Shooter Boss say. I ran into the room where I heard the voice and came face to face with the Shooter Boss. He was like I remembered him, tall and gruesome. He had that messy black haircut and his skin was still as pale. The scar on his forehead from where I shot him when I was younger was still there though. "You're wrong, I'm still gonna make you pay for killing my brother!", I replied. The Shooter Boss laughed. "Confident, are we? Well let's take this outside, shall we?", The Shooter Boss replied. So I went through a door on the other side, and was outside again.

This time though, there was plenty of space for a fight to take place. The Shooter Boss was waiting for me. "Now you're gonna die kid!", The Shooter Boss said. Then he pulled out a gun and fired at me. I dodged the shot and ran behind a boulder. I pulled out my F-42 gun and cocked it. I turned around. "Take this!", I shouted. I fired the gun and blew the Shooter Boss' arm off. "Now you have one less arm to aim with", I said with a smirk. "So I see you still have some aim left in you, your brother was like that too, but he didn't live very long now did he?", Shooter Boss said with a laugh. I started to get really angry. "Shut up!", I shouted to Shooter Boss. "What are you going to do about it kid? You can't kill me, you were too weak!", Shooter Boss shouted. "Wanna make a bet?", I said, pulling out my E-23 gun. I shot it at Shooter, but he dodged it. He turned around after my shot and fired a shot of his own. This one hit my right arm, and I held my arm after the shot, feeling the blood dripping out. "Dammit", I said out loud. "There, now we're even!", Shooter shouted, laughing. I put my E-23 into my left hand, holding it up. "I can still make a perfect shot, even without my good shooting arm!", I shouted, firing the gun, which blew him in half. "How could you do that? You're just a little girl!", Shooter Boss said, coughing up blood. "Yeah, well this little girl isn't playing around!", I said, pulling out my Cosmo Dragoon. Shooter Boss looked scared now. I felt a large bullet in my pocket. I pulled it out. I recognized the bullet as a #19 Electric Shell. This is the bullet I used to kill him last time, well I'll have to use it again, I thought. I loaded the #19 into my Dragoon. I aimed it at Shooter Boss' upper half. "This is payback for killing my brother. Eat this!" I shouted. I fired the #19 at Shooter Boss. It hit it's mark, which blew up his upper half in a cloud of electric fire. Blood flew everywhere, and I covered my face quickly. Luckily the blood splattered away from where I was standing. I walked over to see if any part of Shooter was still alive. But there was no sign of him, just a lot of blood. "And that takes care of that", I said aloud, spinning my Dragoon with my left hand, then putting it away. Then I walked away, clutching my right arm with my left hand, which was covered in blood.

And that's that! I hope you enjoyed my entries! "You'd better get ready" for my next story coming up!

(A/N: Just to let you guys know, Tochiro Oyama is from the anime series "Captain Harlock", created by Leiji Matsumoto. I recommend seeing it, it's an old anime but it's a good one. And yes, I did make up the names of all of the guns, except the Cosmo Dragoon. The bullet that was fired from the Dragoon as well, but you probably figured that ;;)


End file.
